List of Prime Ministers of Chawosauria
The Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria '''or the '''Premier of the Empire of Chawosauria is the lower head of state of the Empire of Chawosauria. The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria is the appointer of the Prime Minister and the Supreme Leader is free to appoint a Prime Minister for whatever he or she pleases. The only powers the Prime Minister has is to try forming a government by getting his or her favored party elected to a government majority, and if succeeds, the Prime Minister must become the Speaker of the Chawopolis Palace (National Legislature) of Chawosauria, and the powers of the Speakership includes either allowing or censorship a vote on a piece of legislation, break a tie, and get a piece of legislation passed. The Prime Minister also has duties, which includes the following, report to the Supreme Leader of Chawosauria, and organize elections. In the History of these Prime Ministers, all recent Prime Ministers after Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII were all born during Bismarck's tenure, Leonid Bzovsky born in 1940, 23 days after Bismarck became Prime Minister, Shang J, Parker born in 1960, 20 years into Bismarck's premiership, Jonathan MacAlasdair born in 1950, Jonathan Boleslaus, born in 1950, Jonathan MacCarthy, born in 1950, all three born 10 years into Bismarck's tenure, all of these Prime Ministers grew up under Bismarck's tenure. Emperor Santiago (Johnathan Alexandria) appointed the most Prime Ministers, appointing five Prime Ministers, and all the appointments overall is eight appointments, because one of his Prime Ministers served four terms. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX was the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, whose appointer died while that Prime Minister is still serving in office. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX served under eight Supreme Leaders, while Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII served under two Supreme Leaders and the vast majority of Prime Ministers served under one Supreme Leader (all of whom were their appointers). On the issue of a woman prime minister, no supreme leader dared to appoint a woman to this post. Emperor Santiago and Timothy Max Roosevelt were both misogynists, and Johnathan Montgomery and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu deeply feared a backlash if they appointed a woman to this post. Prime Ministers The Prime Ministers of Chawosauria are mostly white men. A black person is still under Chawosaurian law cannot become Prime Minister, that rule was passed by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. List of living Veteran Prime Ministers There are three living former Prime Ministers as of 2020. Demographics Unusually in Chawosauria's modern culture, 7-4 Prime Ministers are Christian, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III will become the first Christian since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to assume the premier's office, as well as the first Anglican since Theodore McClellan to assume this position. In terms of ethnicity, there are two Germans, two Scotsmen, one Englishman, one Scandinavian, two Romanian, one Ukrainian, one Chinese, and one Irishman. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III will become the first Irishman in Chawosaurian History to assume the premier's office. In the racial demographics of the Prime Ministers, 11 out of 11 of them are White, a person of color hasn't yet taken this position, and gender demographics, 11 of 11 Prime Ministers are men, a woman has not yet taken this position. It is against the law for a woman to take over as Prime Minister. By Popularity Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X was the first Prime Minister to be polled. Frederick Schwartz, Malcolm Wilson, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and Jonathan Boleslaus all receive negative ratings, while Garfield Webster receives bipolar ratings, and Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, Theodore McClellan, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, and Shang J. Parker receive higher ratings. Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII left office in 2009 unpopular, but a decade later, he got a popularity comeback and by 2020, he is seen as one of the greatest Prime Ministers in Chawosaurian History for his whole in helping Chawosaurians cope with the September 11 Attacks, address the fear of climate change, stopped Chawosauria's starvation of penguins in Antarctica, and helped exposed the corruption of Timothy Max Roosevelt's exploitation of the September 11 Attacks for political gain. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III became the first Prime Minister to come to office with an unfavorable majority rating. MacCarthy is the most unpopular new Prime Minister since polling on Prime Ministers even started. MacCarthy's Irish ancestry is a big factor in his unprecedented unpopularity. See also * List of Chawosaurian Monarchs * Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria